


on cookies

by TheDisappearingAct



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Big Little Lies - Liane Moriarty
Genre: something light for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisappearingAct/pseuds/TheDisappearingAct
Summary: At times, Madeline can't stand Ed.
Relationships: Madeline Martha Mackenzie & Celeste Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	on cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the night. It's a little rough but I think it's sweet.

Madeline sat in Blue Blue's patiently waiting for Celeste. Well, maybe _patiently_ was an overstatement, but she so far had not yelled at the businessman talking loudly on his phone, so she was being particularly charitable today. Madeline heard the front door bell ring and saw Celeste walk in looking gorgeous as usual. God, Madeline would kill for the unimpeded grace Celeste had. 

Madeline waved to get Celeste's attention, which was undoubtedly somewhere else (probably back on the twins at school). She always seemed a little out of it. _Head in the cloud_ _s,_ Ed would say. He tended to know exactly what Madeline was trying to articulate. Wait no, Madeline was supposed to be mad at Ed. That's what this meeting with Celeste was about. Not that Madeline need a reason to get coffee with Celeste, but she liked to have justifications for her actions. 

Celeste walked over. _Glided_ more like it. If Madeline wasn't friends with Celeste, and if Celeste wasn't such a sweetheart herself, Madeline would have found her insufferable. 

"Hello, darling!" Madeline greeted Celeste.

"You look excited to see me," Celeste replied, sitting down. "So what's new on the Madeline Martha Mackenzie show."

"God you will not believe what Ed did." Madeline started as Celeste leaned in. Even beautiful, graceful, elegant Celeste wasn't immune to a little good drama. 

"So Chloe wants to bake cookies for Valentine's day right? And I was like, okay, we'll bake chocolate chips cookies. Those are pretty difficult to make terribly. So Ed's going grocery shopping and I tell him to get me some chocolate chips so I can help Chloe bake these cookies. He gets back from the store and I'm ready. I've got my apron. I've taken out these stupid measuring cups that someone thought would be an appropriate wedding shower gift."

Celeste laughed at that. 

"I feel like you're not taking me seriously," Madeline fake whined. It was absurd now that Madeline was saying this story out loud but she was too dedicated to it to stop. 

"So Ed comes back and I go 'Where's the chocolate chips?' and he tells me they were out. So I'm like 'Okay..." and he goes ' _Well I've got the next best thing.'"_ Madeline put on a bizarrely low voice to mimic Ed. "And here I am thinking that he brought like vegan chocolate chips or something else organic and overpriced. Guess what he pulls out? _Raisins._ Fucking raisins! He actually says ' _I bought oats too! I figured you guys could make oatmeal raisin cookies!"_ Oat meal raisin cookies! Even if I could make those, _which_ _I can't_ , he practically _begging_ for Chloe to get bullied." That part wasn't true. In fact, she predicted that if she actually sent Chloe to school with oatmeal raisin cookies, the entire second grade would beg their mothers for them for the next two months. Chloe was a trend setter than way. She would never admit it to Ed though. She had principles. 

"So I ask Ed what seven year olds he knows that like oatmeal raisin cookies and he goes ' _I did.'._ As a seven year old? Can you believe him?"

Celeste looked a little perplexed. "I mean I remember liking them as a kid. In fact, I still quite like them." 

" _Celeste!"_ Madeline exclaimed. "If you love oatmeal raisin cookies so much, why don't you marry them." Celeste threw her head back in laughter. "I mean, whose side are you even on?"

Celeste took a sip of her coffee. "So, did you ever get your chocolate chips."

"Yes, I ordered them off of Prime Pantry. It's amazing the kinds of stuff you can get in two day on the internet. Hey, why don't you bring the boy over on Thursday. We can make it a play date of sorts."

"Yeah, sure. I'm not sure how much of a help they'll be in the kitchen. Frankly, I'm not sure how much of a help _I'll_ be. Maybe we could get Jane in on the occasion. She's really the most culinarily talented of the three of us."

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse for you to see Jane?" Madeline teased. 

"Shut up!" Celeste said, blushing. "God, you're the worst Madeline."

"Actually, I'm the best." said Madeline. "That's why we're _best friends_." She emphasized it in a sing song voice, the way Chloe would have. 

"Of course, how could I forget?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know how to end stories.


End file.
